1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carburetor for use in an internal combustion engine of an automobile, and, more particularly, to a carburetor in which the supply of a super-rich mixture charge to an engine is prevented at the time of changing gears. This results in the prevention of a misfire and, correspondingly, in the prevention of any increase in the amount of unburnt, harmful constituents present in the exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An idle port is provided for insuring that a preselected amount of fuel is supplied to the engine at the time of idling; a fuel passage connects the idle port with a float bowl containing fuel. Upon changing gears, the accelerator pedal is released, bringing the throttle valve to its idle opening position, so that the amount of air being supplied to the engine is reduced. This causes an increase in the flow rate of fuel being supplied through the idle port to the engine because of an increased vacuum in the intake passage. As a result, a super-rich mixture charge is introduced which tends to cause a misfire as well as a corresponding increase in the amount of unburnt, harmful constituents present in the exhaust gases.